The high school years
by nny777slavelabor1
Summary: well i'm back and you know what in the words of offspring: you may push me down but you can not win. same person same story, different logg in. a look at devi's past, romance, new friendship and horror? R+R
1. teenage angst has paid off well

~ There isn't too much up in here or any place in that matter about Devi's past so I took the liberty to write it myself, I own nothing Mr. Vasquez does. ~  
  
WARNING: some use of racial slur, not recommended for the easily offended. (And by no means am I racist)  
  
Devi sat in homeroom it was her first day of senior year. Yet all the guys acted as if they were still freshmen. A tall black girl with the same shirt as Devi sat down next to her. "Hey." Devi said looking over at her. "Hey" the girl said back. "What's your name?" she asked. "Devi, what about you?" she answered. "Well my real name is Ann, but growing up people used to all me Antenna, then they just dropped Ann and now they call me tenna." She said laughing. "Ok tenna it is" Devi said sitting back in her chair.  
  
The homeroom bell rang and the two girls walked out of the room. Six senior guys stood outside the classroom. "Hey dev, who's the nigger?" (I'm sorry to my black fans I still love u! my best friend is malato) one of the boys said pointing at tenna. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BRENT!" Devi hissed. "Hey I think the little bitch is her lover!" another one said. "If you don't shut the fuck up I will go down and tell the cops who trashed their cars last Holloween!" Devi said getting right in his face.  
  
"Hey I'm really sorry about those guys, they think their hot shit because they have money." Devi said sounding ashamed to even know them. "Don't worry about it I got it allot back in my old school." Tenna replied. Devi and tenna walked to their next class. This would be a fun year.  
  
~ Sorry about the shortness, more to come (budding friendship, prom, dates, first love, fights, and much, much more!!!! ~ 


	2. somethings worth

~ Well before I begin again, I just want to say FUCK YOU!!!!! To a certain reviewer, they know who they are and they can go to hell. To all my fans I love u and respect u! ~  
  
Devi walked quickly down the sidewalk on her way home from school. The wind blew harshly at her face turning her nose bright pink. A car horn blared; Devi turned around to give the driver the finger when she saw who it was. Tenna, sat it the drivers seat, she rolled down the window. "Need a ride?" she asked. Devi looked around and nodded. She lowered herself into the front seat in silence. "Where to?" Tenna asked. "Grover street" Devi replied a little nervous. She barley knew the girl.  
  
Soon a familiar song began to play on the radio and Tenna reached over to turn it up. "Oh! This is my favorite song!" Devi said happily. "You're kidding! Me too!" Tenna giggled. Tenna began to sing out loud "haven't seen you nasty face around here lately!!" she sung. Devi couldn't help but laugh. Tenna pulled the car onto Devi's street. "Theirs my house" Devi said pointing at an old gray ranch house. "Who's that guy dancing on the roof?" Tenna asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh...That's my dad, he's umm.. crazy." Devi said laughing to herself.  
  
Devi stepped out into the cold air. "Hey do you want to go to the new club in town? I hear its pretty cool" Devi asked leaning in towards the heat of the car. "Sure! Meet you here at 9. Bye!" Tenna said pulling away from the driveway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devi jumped into tenna's car, to her dismay the heat was not on. "It broke this afternoon" Tenna said as if reading her mind. She shivered a bit as they drove to the club. When they got there, they could feel the vibration of the loud music playing. Tons of people were flocked outside by the entrance. "Feel like sitting in the car until the line shortens?" Tenna asked. "Sure." She replied. "So, Devi tell me, do you have a job?" Tenna asked. "Yes, actually, I work in a book store here in town, but I want to be an artist. How about you?" She answered. "I work at a toy store in the next town" Tenna smiled. "Do you have a boy friend?" Tenna asked giggling. "Well, there is this one guy...He's a year or two older than I am, he comes into the book store allot, he's really cute. His name is Johnny" Devi confessed blushing.  
  
Tenna laughed a bit and looked over at the entrance. "Hey looks like it cleared out a bit!" Devi said unbuckling her seatbelt. They jumped out of the car and ran to the door. As soon as they were inside they could feel the warmth of the people. They made their way to an empty table and sat down. "So how old are you?" Tenna asked. "I'm 18," Devi said pushing a lock of black hair behind her ere. "Oh me too" Tenna replied. A tall boy with long black hair and a face full of pimples approached them. "Hello ladies, I don't believe I've had the pleasure." He said picking tenna's hand up off the table. "Hello Eric" Devi said rolling her eyes. He ignored Devi's remark and kept talking. "Are you new here?" he asked. "Eric's a freshman" Devi tossed in before Tenna could reply. "HEY! I stayed back." He said pissed. "Oh brother" Devi Thought to herself.  
  
~ I'm going to stop there more soon!!!!!!!! Please review!!!! ~ 


	3. i dont remember

~ Well before I start this story again I would just like to say this, I WAS going to make this a nice short story but now that someone is bitching, I think I'll make this as long as I possibly can...~  
  
A week had passed sense tenna and Devi had gone to the club and not much had happened. It was a slow day at the book store, their wasn't to many customers and the heater was broken. Devi rapidly tapped her fingers against the counter when the jingling bells hung from the door sounded their high pitched song. Devi looked up and smiled. It was Johnny; he made his may up to the counter. "Hi dev!" he said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah what do you want now?" Devi said giggling in a playful voice. Johnny smiled a laughed a bit.  
  
An old man with balding gray hair walked up to the counter breaking their conversation. "Eh, miss do you uh have the latest issue of pent house chicks?" he asked in a shaky voice. (A/N can u believe they actually sell play boy at barns & noble? It's true). Devi turned around and grabbed the magazine out of a covered rack. "There you go sir" she said trying hard not to laugh. The old man paid for his things and left. As soon as he was out of site devi and Johnny burst out in laughter.  
  
Johnny was about to say something when Devi's watch began to beep. "Oh, shifts over, I'm off duty" she said reaching for her coat that was carelessly tossed to the floor behind the counter. "You know I was going to go out to the new taco smell across town foe lunch with my friend Tenna, care to join us?" Devi smiled. "Oh gee I'd love to but I um..I have something I need to take care of.." He said stuttering. "Suit yourself" devi said punching her time card out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devi sat across from tenna at the taco smell eating a taco when her grabbed her wrist. "Devi, look at what we just got at the toy store this morning!" tenna said happily. She pulled a little black squeak toy from her canvas bag. "Isn't he the greatest! I named him spooky!" tenna said squeaking it. "That's um great ten, what exactly is it?" Devi asked raising an eyebrow. Tenna shrugged and continued to squeak it.  
  
~ sorry that was short but hey I think this was one of the better chapters, more to come soon so stick around ~ 


	4. dance

Devi sat in the back Mr. Smith's chemistry class with tenna beginning to set up test tubs for their first lab Of the year. Tenna grabbed her bag up prom the floor not noticing her spooky that her spooky had fallen out. "Ok, ok, students, quiet down" Mr. Smith said raising his voice over the noise of the students. Tenna reached in her bag to grab her notebook when she noticed spooky was gone. In a panic she scanned the floor. There it was, across the floor. "Psst, Devi, get spooky for me, he fell on the floor" tenna whispered. Devi looked over and spotted him. "Ok" she whispered back. "Ladies, keep quiet and take these notes" the teacher said crossing his arms. They both nodded. Tenna kept her eyes locked on spooky.  
  
"Psst, Devi get me spooky" tenna whispered again. "No, just wait." Devi whispered Back. "Ladies, I don't want to hear another word from you, understand me?" the teacher said again more annoyed. Tenna ripped a scrap of paper out from the back of her notebook and wrote in it. She passed it over to Devi and she read it to herself. It said:  
  
Devi,  
  
Get me my spooky or I'll kill you.  
  
~ Tenna  
  
Devi rolled her eyes and crumpled up the paper. Tossing the scrap at tenna's head she mouthed the word fine. Devi sunk down in her chair and stretched her leg out so that her foot was over the doll. She gently placed her foot down hoping to be able to drag it back to her. As she moved her foot closer to her body her foot slipped pressing down hard onto the doll. The doll let out a loud shrill squeak and everything in the room stopped. The whole class turned to look at Devi who was bright red. The two girls could not help but burst out in laughter. The teacher dropped his piece of chalk into the tray and walked up to them. "Alright, I've had it with you two, detention for both of you." He said grossing his arms. Devi pictured the detention teacher. He was a tall perverted man who liked looking down the girls' shirts. Devi gasped. "And may god have mercy on your souls!" he said walking away.  
  
Devi and tenna drove home after their detention in silence. "Hey, I'm sorry I got us detention" tenna said. Devi looked down at her wristwatch. "Don't worry about it I'll only be a few minutes late for work. I'm sure Chris won't mind." Devi said trying to make tenna feel better. When tenna pulled up in front of devi's book store she quickly jumped out and ran in. "hey Chris, sorry I'm late I had a detention and I had to race to get here." Devi said looking around for her co-worker. "Chris?" she said stepping into the back room. "Hmmm must have left early" she thought to herself grabbing her timecard and punching in.  
  
~ more soon!!!!! ~ 


	5. something

Devi walked down the hallway carrying a heavy load of books when out of no where tenna jumped in her path knocking all her books to the floor. "Damn it tenna you scared me!" Devi said picking up her books. "Oh sorry dev, but look at what I found!" tenna said happily. Devi stood up trying not to once again drop her books. "What did you find?" Devi said walking toward her locker. "This!" tenna held up a poster.  
  
It read:  
  
School dance Friday  
  
Semi-formal  
  
7-11pm in the gym  
  
"Tenna are you implying that we go to the school dance?" Devi asked shoving her books into the small locker. Tenna's smile grew wide. "No way." Devi slammed the door shut. Tenna's smile faded into a frown. " Oh come on dev, I haven't been to a dance sense I was a freshman; come on it will be fun" tenna begged. "I don't have a date" Devi said sliding on her coat. "I'll be your date, come on Devi please." Tenna said making a sad puppy face. Devi rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine I'll go with you, but I won't stay until 11, I want to go out to the night club" Devi wrapped a black scarf around her neck and headed for the door. Tenna jumped up with excitement. "Oh boy" Devi thought to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devi pulled a tight black dress up around her waste. She slipped her arms through the holes, her left strap fell from her scrawny shoulder. The dress she wore was covered in safety pins, and her black fishnets were full of holes. She sat down on her bed pulling on one of her boots. Tenna walked out from Devi's bathroom Wearing a knee length black skirt and a black and red striped hooded sweater, the sweater had a holes on both of the shoulders and they were fastened together by 3 large safety pins.  
  
"Ready to go?" Tenna asked slipping on her boots. "Yep, ready when you are" Devi replied. Tossing on her coat. A mile away from the school you could hear the thudding of the music. Tenna pulled into the student parking lot. The words to the song were now clear. It was an 80's rap song, "dear god how did I let you talk me into coming here?" Devi asked her friend. "Come on you crab!" Tenna said grabbing Devi's hand and running for the entrance.  
  
Devi stood by the refreshment table looking in at all the people dancing. They were now playing some new boy band "the backstage boys" they were quite horrible but all the cheerleaders went crazy over them Devi never really understood. A short freshman boy with spiky blond hair approached her. "Do you want to dance with me?" he asked smoothly. "I'm sorry I don't speak English" Devi said not looking at him "but.." The boy began to say but decided to leave it at that. "This is fun" Devi said sarcastically. 


	6. shit happens

Devi woke up late the next morning; she had been awoken by an odd phone call. It was her co-worker Monica winters, "hello Devi? Turn on channel 11 news NOW!" the girl, said before Devi could speak. Devi reached for her remote and turned on the t.v.  
  
"In other news this morning the body of 23 year old Christopher Bird was found in an ally in the back of funkin gonuts, police say the body was beaten and drained of all his blood, probably in a satanic ritual. Sad, sad, world out there, back to you tom" the words spilled from the T.V.  
  
Devi almost didn't believe what she was seeing or hearing, Chris was her friend and now he was dead. The tears came slowly to Devi, but once they started, they did not leave easily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devi sat in the small church down the road from her store. There along side her sat Chris's friend's family and fellow workers. When the minister was finished speaking every one rose. Devi walked up to her friends casket. A tear dripped off of her face and dropped onto his pale white skin, Devi wasn't fond of the whole open casket idea, but who was she to complain. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His black hair was matted against his head and his body was cold and firm. The only noises Devi could year was the sound of sobbing and the occasional whisper. "What kind of monster could do this" she asked herself.  
  
It was a cold and long walk home but for some reason Devi didn't care. She felt numb all over and her head spun. A familiar car pulled up beside her and honked. "Johnny," Devi whispered. "Want a lift?" he asked pushing open the door for her. She nodded and jumped in the car. Johnny spotted her red face and knew she had been crying. "Hey, uh you ok?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Yeah I'm ok, I just got out of a funeral." She answered wiping her tears away with her sleeve. Johnny just shrugged, "shit happens," he said pulling his car up to her house. "Thanks for the ride Nny" Devi jumped out and ran inside.  
  
~ sorry this was so short but umm I'm lazy so fuck you, so the next chapter should be up soon please R+R!!!!!!!! ~ 


	7. tell me

Devi walked with tenna out to her car rubbing her hands together. The first snow of the season had fallen and made a pleasant crunching sound as their boots marched over them. "God, I cant believe its December already!" tenna said happily. "Don't remind me," Devi said wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm. "Do you want to go Christmas shopping or ice skating?" tenna asked starting up the car. "What ever is warmer, I'd say shopping" Devi said watching her breath turn to steam.  
  
Devi and tenna made their way through the over crowded mall; the air was filled with people chatting and stores playing their Christmas music a bit too loud. "I always loved Christmas, how about you?" tenna confessed. "Eh, its ok" Devi shrugged. Tenna giggled and pulled Devi into a Spencer's. "Hey dev, what do you think about this?" tenna said grabbing a hot pink wig of the shelve. "I think it screams your name ten" Devi said rolling her eyes. Devi walked around the store, most of its contents disgusted her. She spotted tenna pulling on a bright green beehive wig and decided it was time she saved her from embarrassing herself (and not to mention Devi).  
  
They sat together in the noisy food court eating some Chinese food when a familiar face appeared next to them. "Johnny!" Devi jumped. "Did I frighten you?" he asked blushing. "Just a lot!" she said whipping away the rice she had spilled on her lap. "Sorry," he said blushing even more. Tenna looked around then cleared her throat. "Eh-hem who's your friend?" tenna asked pointing at Johnny. "Oh sorry ten, this is Johnny, but we just call him Nny" Devi said blotting her cheeks with a napkin. "Well, I better be going, I have something I need to take care of before it starts snowing, my car is a bitch in the snow" Johnny joked as he waved good bye.  
  
"He's cute" tenna giggled. Devi blushed slightly. "Come on, I need to get some new paint brushes and leave before the weather starts getting shitty again." Devi stood up with her trash. "I wonder what it was he had to do" tenna said shoving the last bit of her food into her mouth. "Huh?" Devi asked confused. "Your friend, Nny, he said he had to do something. I was just curious to know what it was" tenna hissed. "Come to think of it he always says he's busy when I ask him to do something. Do you think he's avoiding me?" Devi asked. Tenna shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devi sat on her sofa bundled up in a blanket in front of the T.V when the 11 o'clock news came on.  
  
"Good evening I'm Leanne Halite with some disturbing news. Two teens were found dead in their car today at the Good Gates mall. Ones head had been completely severed and the other's body was stuffed with rats. Police are linking these crimes to the murder of Christopher Bird who just died one week earlier"  
  
Devi frowned and clicked off the T.V "this towns going to hell...." devi said walking to her room.  
  
~ Well now that I have some one really bitching at me I'm going to be updating WAAAY more rapidly. I defy you bitch! Now what huh?! I' m hoping to have a chapter a day or every other day so ha! ~ 


	8. what if?

Devi slowly opened her eyes, her body shook from the cold. She stood up wrapping a blanket around her shoulders. She walked into her living room still shivering. A tall tree covered in shiny ornaments stood in the middle of the room. There were a few presents scattered underneath they weren't carefully wrapped but Devi didn't care. "Merry Christmas!" Devi's father said running out from the kitchen. Devi pulled her gift for her father out from under the tree. "Merry Christmas dad" Devi said handing him his box. He ripped open the box and pulled out its contents. "Yay! It's a helmet!" he said pulling it on. "Yeah, so next time you fall off the roof, you wont get a concussion." Devi rolled her eyes giggling a bit.  
  
Devi sat cross-legged on the floor and began to open her gifts. When she was done she had three new black sweaters, the new nine inch heals CD, a bottle of cherry scented lotion, and a spoon. Devi hugged her father and brought her things to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Devi and tenna sat up in her room with the television on, it had become somewhat of a routine of theirs to watch the news. "Hey Dev, you think this killer person is a guy or a girl?" tenna asked rubbing her chin. "How the fuck should I know?" she said shoving a handful of hot popcorn in her mouth. "Well, I think it's a pissed of chick, you know, killing because she's PMSing or something" tenna laughed. Devi didn't say anything, she just stared blankly at tenna.  
  
"Hey what if its someone we know?" tenna said eating the last bit of popcorn. Devi raised an eyebrow at the idea. "I don't know, I mean I don't even want to think that." Devi rattled the thought from her mind, but the question was still there, what if..  
  
~ Well sorry that was sooo short but who cares, and a note to a bitch, go ahead, like I told you suspend my stories all you want, I will just re-post them, there ARE people who want to read this. And if you are one of those people, tell me and everyone else in a pretty little review ( ~ 


End file.
